Identity and Purpose
by Pretentious
Summary: Escaping from Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, Meat now searches for his own place in the world. Somewhat minor spoilers for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Meat was lost. Freed from those abominable Flesh Pits, he had wandered with no true sense of direction; no purpose. All he could think of was that he had to be complete. He remembered hearing whispers that a battle had been taking place; an epic clash, the likes of which had not been seen since the Elder Gods' war against Shinnok. Perhaps, he thought, he would be able to find something there.

He arrived at the tail end of the fighting, though; right as the fire elemental known as Blaze had been destroyed, in fact. Upon the creature's destruction, a strange energy emitted and filled the entire area, bathing all the kombatants in its light. It had an almost cleansing effect on those that were still alive and likewise, it imbued those same people with new-found power.

Meat was, of course, not left out. He too received power from the defeated elemental; the ability to shapeshift. He became excited almost instantly. The thoughts of being "incomplete", of being a disgusting freak and a failed experiment went away. He could become anybody, now. He could become "complete". But, still, he had no purpose.

And that's when an idea entered his head. His new abilities would help him find a place. He could become anybody: a great champion, a hardened military man, a benevolent royal figure, even a god. He would use his abilities to live various lives: through the identities of others, he would be able to find his own.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Meat wandered around Outworld, looking for a portal that would take him to Earthrealm. He had heard of a clan based in Earthrealm called the Lin Kuei and figured that it would be as good a place as any to start. At the very least, he would be able to get some much needed martial arts training. For the purpose of easily getting into the Lin Kuei when he finally _did_ arrive in Earthrealm, he had turned into Sub-Zero's apprentice, the young warrior known only as Frost, who had gone missing after the fighting.

Being Frost was a bit strange, he admitted to himself. Her body seemed to be perpetually cold and yet, he did not feel uncomfortable at all. It felt almost natural and relaxing and he could feel a great power surging through his new form. Perhaps he had gotten her abilities as well. As he wandered into the Living Forest, he decided a test was in order. Concentrating, he gathered the energy that this form possessed and immediately released it. Much to his surprise, the tree in front of him had been frozen solid.

"Incredible!" he said to himself. "It seems that when I turn into somebody, I turn into them completely!"

A figure which had been following Meat was just as astonished at his discovery as he was.

"No way…" the figure stated. And suddenly, anger overcame them. "That's… that's not right! THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!" and with a yell, the figure jumped out of the shadows with a leaping kick, connecting with the back of Meat's head. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" it screamed.

Meat turned around to see the person who had attacked him, but had only managed to catch a quick glimpse of what appeared to be a young woman before she attacked him again.

He managed to duck her kick, countering with a leg sweep and taking her off her feet. She immediately sprung back up and attacked with a barrage of punches. Meat was thankful that Frost's form was lithe and nimble as he managed to avoid them with relative ease. Of course, he was helped by the fact his opponent had been attacking in a blind rage.

"Why are you attacking me?" Meat asked

His opponent just growled before spitting out, "You know why! Think you're better than me, huh?" before finally managing to connect with a roundhouse kick that sent Meat spiraling to the ground. "HA! See? You can't beat me."

Meat managed to avoid blow from his opponent as she leapt into the air, rolling out of the way leaving her fist to hit nothing but the ground. Springing up to his feet, he hopped over an attempted sweep and kicked his opponent in the chin, sending her sprawling to the ground. As the young woman rose to her feet, Meat decided that it was time to end this fight. Gathering up his energy, he unleashed a blast. His opponent, still dazed, had no opportunity to dodge and was summarily frozen.

Meat, for the first time, managed to get a good look at his opponent and was surprised to see who exactly he had been fighting. It was none other than the warrior whose form he had taken: Frost.

He waited around for awhile until she finally thawed out. She was obviously unhappy but at the moment, was a little too out of it to start up another fight.

"What the hell? You're still around?" she demanded, shaking the cobwebs out.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Meat apologized, "I had no idea you were still alive."

Frost glared at Meat, visibly annoyed. "Oh, is THAT all? I feel so much better knowing that I would've lived on in some cheap shot-ing clone." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You're the one that attacked me from behind."

"Grrr, shut up you two-bit fake!" Frost demanded. "Ugh, jeez I feel like crap." She said, removing her mask and rubbing her jaw. "Why'd you have to go and kick me like that?"

"I'm sorry, but I _was_ trying to defend myself." Meat answered, "Would you rather I have killed you?"

"Good point." Was all Frost could say. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke up again. "So, clone, where'd you come from? Quan Chi create you? Or maybe sifu was feelin' lonely without my glowing personality."

"Huh?" Meat replied, "Oh, no I'm not a clone. Just a shapeshifter." He said, shifting back into his regular form; a grotesque, skinless mass dripping blood with an eye hanging out of its socket.

"Okay, gross." Frost said, visibly creeped out.

"I know." Meat said, turning back into Frost. "It's why I'm grateful for this ability. It's the only way I can fit in."

"Yeah, seriously." Frost stated bluntly. "How'd you get like that, anyway?"

Meat went into his story; of how he was an incomplete experiment of Shang Tsung's. Of how he escaped from the Flesh Pits, a horrid place filled with the agonizing screams and despair of other failed experiments, similar to himself. He had wanted purpose, to find a place in the world… in any world. And that's when he was bestowed this gift that he now possessed.

"So you want to go around, living as many lives as possible, in order to be 'complete'?" Frost asked rhetorically. "Heh, that's pretty deep. But why impersonate me?"

"I had heard of the Lin Kuei, from your realm. I figured that it would be a good place to start, if only to get some valuable martial arts training. And seeing as you were missing…"

"You'd arrive at the base as me and be accepted easily, and nobody would be the wiser." Frost said, finishing his thought.

"Exactly!" Meat exclaimed.

"Well, sorry to ruin your plans by being alive and all." Frost replied sarcastically. "Although, if you're with me, you could easily get into the Lin Kuei. I'd vouch for you."

"You mean it?" Meat asked excitedly.

"Sure. We just gotta do something about your look." Frost stated. "I mean, we can't really have two of me, right?"

"No, I suppose not." Meat said. With that, his form changed again, this time to that of typical, young (in relative terms) woman from Outworld. "Is this better?"

"Yeah, definitely." Frost stated, "Er, why a woman?"

Meat just shrugged.

"Whatever, not like it matters." Frost said, putting her mask back on. "Okay, stick with me. There's a portal up by the cave I awakened in. We'll be in Earthrealm in no time!"

And with that, the two of them headed through the Living Forest towards the portal which would transport them out of this realm. And likewise, would start Meat's journey towards finally finding a true identity.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wow, it's certainly varied, isn't it?" Meat asked, looking around. Earthrealm certainly was nice, especially compared to what he was used to. There were lush forests, vast oceans, sprawling cities, animals of all shapes and sizes… Meat couldn't get enough and it seemed like there was something new almost everywhere he looked.

"I guess so." Frost replied. "I mean, compared to that dump Outworld, yeah. Er, sorry for disparaging your realm."

"No, it's alright. Outworld… could stand to be a nicer place." Meat answered. "So, how much longer until we reach the Lin Kuei's headquarters?"

"Hopefully not TOO long. We're in Mongolia right now and the headquarters is in Siberia. Shouldn't be more than a couple weeks at most." Frost answered.

"Mongolia and Siberia, huh? Weird names for villages." Meat stated.

Frost smirked behind her mask. "Oh no, these are countries. MUCH bigger than villages. More like... a giant group of villages and cities."

The two continued their trek across the plains and, eventually, arrived in a harsh land of snow. Continuing further, they eventually came across a large, old temple. One that, from the outside, seemed rather quiet.

"We're here!" Frost exclaimed.

"Huh? This place?"

Frost nodded, "Uh huh. It's a lot busier than you'd think inside. At least that's how it was last time I was here."

As the two strolled up to the gate, they were accosted by a guard, to whom Frost casually spoke to. After a bit of arguing on the guard's part, he finally relented and let them inside. Meat was in awe as they strolled through the Lin Kuei headquarters. It was much larger on the inside and he could see what were no doubt strong warriors training tirelessly. It was a nice place, he thought. Coming back to reality, he spoke up, asking Frost where it was they were headed.

"We're going to see the sifu to see if he'll admit you in." she answered plainly.

"Sifu? Oh, you mean Sub-Zero!" Meat asked. "I have heard of him, though only a little. He is master of cold, is he not?"

Frost nodded. "Uh huh. He, uh, MIGHT be a little pissed at though."

"Pissed?"

"Angry, mad, you know, like that." Frost answered.

"I see." Came the reply, "What for, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I, uh, kinda stole his Dragon Medallion and got myself frozen to near-death." She said, wincing a bit. "Anyway, we're here."

The two strolled through the door into Sub-Zero's chamber. Spotting them as they walked in, Sub-Zero rose to greet them.

"Frost... you've finally returned?" he asked almost immediately.

"Y-Yeah. I guess so." She replied nervously. "Look, I'm, um, I'm sorry about the whole stealing your medallion and nearly killing myself thing." Sheepishly looking downwards, she continued, "And the, uh, trying to kill you thing."

Sub-Zero shook his head. "No, it's alright Frost. You wanted to become stronger and I respect that. And while I might not approve of your… methods, I can see that such negative experiences have humbled you, hopefully making you more willing to listen to my teachings."

"Huh? You mean you're not angry?" Frost asked, looking up.

"A little disheartened, yes." Sub-Zero said, nodding. "But no, I'm not angry. You are my star pupil and I'm actually very relieved to see that you're alright."

"Th-Thank you, sifu." Frost said, bowing. "OH! Right, I brought along a new recruit that I picked up while I was still in Outworld."

"Hmm, I see." Sub-Zero said, glancing over at Meat, still in the form an Outworld female. "She is from Outworld… interesting. What's her name?"

"Huh? Oh it's, uh… Sun. Sun Xia." Frost managed to get out.

"Lovely name." Sub-Zero stated, "But what do you do?"

"Huh?" Meat asked, not understanding.

"Everybody here has a talent." Sub-Zero explained, "For example, Frost's and my mastery over cold. So what do you do? What is your talent?"

Meat was surprised but gave it some thought. "I can, uh, do this." He said, turning into a copy of Sub-Zero, then quickly changing back.

"Hmm, much like a certain sorcerer." Sub-Zero muttered to himself. "You could be useful to our organization so, for now, I'll let you join." Sub-Zero said, "Training will be rigorous but also rewarding. Learning how to control your powers will allow you to better do your duties of upholding peace in this, and any other realm." He continued. "Frost!"

"Y-Yes sifu?" she said, perking up.

"Sun Xia will be staying with you. Your old room is still here so show her to it. And perhaps, give her a tour of the headquarters as well."

"Yes sifu." Frost said, bowing. The duo then turned to leave.

"Heh, man we were real smooth back there." Frost said smirking.

"I… suppose?" Was all Meat could say.

When they had exited his chambers, Sub-Zero sat back down, his chin resting in his hands. "You remind me a lot of my brother: so brash and headstrong. This Sun Xia, though… hopefully she will be able to keep you from going down a similar path." He said, thinking aloud to nobody in particular.


End file.
